Dark Master's Return
by PhatZ Mcdon Don
Summary: Dark masters have returned to take revenge on the original 8 digidestined. The digidestined must fight alongside a stranger from the future nicknamed Britney. Of whom has been sent to protect her parents from not just the Dark Masters but an entirely new enemy.


**CH 1: A NEW BEGINNING **

Pegasusmon collided with the cliff Tk was thrown head first into a rock. Knocked out cold on the ground he lay there with Puppetmon fast approaching. "digi armor energize!" yelled Davis but nothing happened. "dude, why can't you digivolve?!" " I don't know Davis. Something is draining my powers." "shit, dude, wake up" he said shaking Tk. "shit! Shit! FUCK!" he yelled as he saw Puppetmon coming closer. Then as if perfectly timed "celestial arrow!" he heard from a distance. He turned to see Angewomon strike Puppetmon. "right in the ass!" cheered Davis. "wait that means…" He looked around and there she was. Kari was running toward the two boys she saw Davis, veemon, patamon and "TK!" she screamed as she took off now in a sprint. Seeing him lying there helplessly on the ground brought tears to her eyes. She speed passed Davis and knelt down next to Tk. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat it sounded normal but she knew she had to get him out of there and to Joe right away. "Davis, help me lift him we need to get him out of here. Angewomon, cover us while we get back to the gate." " I'm afraid I can't allow that!" cackled a familiar voice from behind. "Piedmon." she replied angrily. "Piedmon, but but I thought you guys defeated him." "As did I." she replied through gritted teeth. Just then Piedmon struck Angewomon so hard that she fell to the ground and turned back into Gatomon. At that moment he turned his attention to Tk drew his sword and went to stab him. "No!" yelled Kari as she cast her body over Tk's protecting him completely. In that instant she glowed giving patamon the ability to warp digivolve into a new Digimon Archangemon. "I'm outta here!" yelled Puppetmon Then Archangemon struck Piedmon with his "banishment sword" attack and he was sent flying through the air yelling "Curse you ! Crest of Light!" "Whoa, man what the hell was that?" asked Davis " I don't quite know myself it happened a lot when I first came to digital world." "cool, so how does that feel." "Like a burst of energy coming out of me, whoa, (she paused leaning on a tree behind her) it takes the energy out of me." "you'd better hurry he'll be back." said a voice from behind. Davis and Kari turned around to see a person jump down from the tree Kari was leaning on. The newcomer wore a green t shirt blue jeans pink white skater shoes all hidden underneath a white cloak. He/ she also wore a sword on his/her back to complete the ensemble. The stranger walked toward them and Kari had the feeling she knew this person. "Do I know you?" she asked. "no, not yet; anyway. But I know you, Kari Ta… I mean Kamiya" came the reply. "what kind of stupid answer is that?" asked Davis. "umm, how do I put this? You don't know me yet because I haven't been born." "You're a time traveler?" asked Kari. " you could say that, enough pleasantries for now we have to get him up and out said the stranger looking in Tk's direction. "come Grizzlymon, carry da… the boy!" A bear-like digimon climbed down from the trees where the stranger had jumped from moments ago. He gently picked up Tk and knelt down so his human could climb onto his back. "come we don't have much time." Davis and Kari stared at each other confused and slightly in awe. They followed the stranger's lead. Kari picked up both Gatomon and Patamon and Davis picked up Veemon and followed Kari on to Grizzlymon's back. In moments they where on the floor Davis' room staring at a poster of a naked woman with Britney Spears' head pasted on her body. "Davis, you nasty!" Kari teased. "don't judge me." "Kaa-ar-i" said Tk faintly. She turned and saw a blonde girl kneeling over him. "That's what you look like in the real world? Damn your pretty." said Davis "What's your name?" asked Kari now with Tk's head on lap stroking his hair. "I'm afraid I can't say it would give away my identity. You can call me… (looks at poster) Britney." "Britney it is" said Davis smiling. She smiled back. "umm, we'd better get him to a doctor" she said clearing her throat a little to distract from the embarrassment she felt over staring into Davis' eyes like a girl swooning over Justin Timberlake. " eh hem, right" said Davis apparently doing the same. Picking up Tk. "I'll carry him, we'll have to take your car to Joe and Mimi's…(he added) you've done more than you should've in your condition." he said to Kari " well, we can't exactly take your motorcycle and wait… how'd you know?" "Tai, may have mentioned it to Sora the other day during the soccer game Ken and I overheard them talking and I'm pretty sure Matt knows because he was sitting right next to her." "That would explain the dirty looks he was giving me." "Yeah, for a man he could be a bitch sometimes." They laughed at that for the rest of the way.


End file.
